Atlantis: The Lost Empire (2015)
A young adventurer named Milo Thatch joins an intrepid group of explorers to find the mysterious lost continent of Atlantis. Premieres May 19, 2015 Characters *Milo Thatch (Justin Bartha) - The Main protagonist who leads the exploration to Atlantis, in the end, bids Kida farewell, and heads off for the next stop of the deeper Atlantis! *Kyra Ron (Anne Hathaway) - The secondary protagonist and Milo's love interest, in 1908, she was thrown off the land during a girl's 10th birthday, and 'drowned', until she was found in the Lost City of Atlantis, and became a resident there, a became a mermaid, in the end, informs Milo that there is another version of Atlantis deep in the earth! *Commander Lyle Tiberius Rourke (Vincent D'onofrio) - the main antagonist and mercenary who wants to steal the legendary crystal, the "Heart of Atlantis", in the end, dies from the Crystal! *Gaetan "Mole" Molière (Wayne Knight) - in the end, *Lieutenant Helga Katrina Sinclair (Charlize Theron) - the secondary antagonist and Commander Rourke's second in command, in the end, meets her death in the fall! *Preston B. Whitmore (Christopher Lloyd) - friend of Milo's grandfather, in the end, notices that another piece of Atlantis can be found! *Doctor Joshua Sweet (Dwayne Johnson) - in the end, thanks Milo, and helps him find the other part of Atlantis! *Vincenzo Santorini (Sacha Baron Cohen) - in the end, builds a big bomb that actually stops the Driller! *Audrey Ramirez (Zoe Kravitz) - in the end, helps make the land better! *Wilhelmina Bertha Packard (Betty White) - in the end, goes with Cookie! *Fenton Q. Harcourt (Brian Cox) - Milo's greedy boss who doesn't believe in Atlantis, in the end, owes an apology to Thatch and Whitmore! *Jebidiah Allerdyce "Cookie" Farnsworth (Billy West) - in the end, gives Milo Bacon Grease! *Brita (Ariel Winter for teen, unknown for child) - the girl whose 10th birthday Kyra nearly saw, until she was thrown off by some guards, she cannot tell people her wish, and keep it as a secret to herself, later at night, she went out to the ocean to see if her wish can come true, by 12:00 at midnight, she suddenly emerged as a mermaid, to see one last look at her parents, as she bids them farewell, and swims deeply into the ocean to start a happy new life as a mermaid, and sees a present, which says, "Happy Birthday from Kyra Ron", she opens it revealing to be a seashell necklace, and puts it on, in the end, She goes into the seas depths to find another piece of Atlantis! Plot Atlantis: 413 B.C. Atlantis is being sunked in a battle as it mysteriously vanishes during the Sicilian Expedition in the Pelopnesian War. 1731? years later Milo Thatch (Seth Green) finishes the story of Atlantis on how it disappeared. Everyone looks confused and wonder why, though not Milo's superior, Fenton Q. Harcourt (Brian Cox), who needs a word with Milo. As they walk out, Mr. Harcourt thinks Atlantis is a joke which doesn't exist. But Milo confesses, his grandfather, Thaddeus Thotch told him about it. Mr. Harcourt believes Milo to be stupid, along with Atlantis Story, though Milo angrily threatens Harcourt that if he doesn't take his proposal seriously and grant him funding, he'll quit. He mockingly tosses him a nickel and tells him to take a rowboat into the Potamac to jump in and clear his head, before driving off, though Milo states, "Money's not important", he walks to a wishing well and wishes that he could find out someone who knew his grandfather, as he tosses the coin into the well, and he returned home, and got some sleep, while sleeping, he's dreaming of a mysterious girl walking into the heart, when he woke up, he sees a paper on his desk, and sees that his grandfather's friend, Preston B. Whitmore (Christopher Lloyd) had worked with him before. He went to visit Preston meeting him in person, his bodyguard, Helga Katrina Sinclair (Charlize Theron) opens the door for them. They talk about his grandfather as they first met, Category:Paramount Pictures Category:DreamWorks Category:Action/Adventure Category:Drama Category:Science fiction Category:Reboot